Marth's Gender
by XxArtificializedxX
Summary: Echoing Breeze contest. Oneshot! Everyone has just arrived at smash massion,and everyone s confused by something.Marth's gender. This confusion leads to betting, which leads to some very special someone's evil mind working their magic. Wait scratch that Alchemy.


Hey there! So yeah this takes place when SSBB has just started and everyone's just getting to everyone, but no one quite knows Marth, and they're all curious about his gender and it all gets serious when brawlers start betting on Marth's gender.

Oh yeah, and other brawlers can watch other brawlers fight from TV screens.

Marth looked around all he could hear and see were people murmuring, and that was all Marth could hear on the first day of brawling, and it irked him not knowing what it was about. But Marth was never the gossiper; in fact he had always looked down upon it. But the fact that he was the only one not aware of the subject got him suspicious, because it seemed everyone already knew each other and he was the only one who didn't. Marth looked around once again, and he saw that even Ganondorf and Link were okay with looking like a couple of 12 year old girls, gossiping out in the public like that. Now that just ticked him off and that did not happen much; How was it that two of the worst of enemies were just chummy, while not even Ike , who was from the same game as he, would not even look at him. Marth started to stomp over towards Ganondorf and Link when he was rudely interrupted by the bell. It seemed he was up against Falco, Zelda, and King Dedede.

~0**0**0**~0**0**~

King Dedede was kicked the stage pretty quickly by Falco's precise shooting, and Marth was currently brawling with Zelda.

" Looks like they were all evenly matched . You know bird against bird, girl against girl." Snake snidely remarked. Samus laughed at the remark; when Kind Dedede walked in and got an idea from that money loving mind of his.

" Hey! Who wants to bet on whether Marth is actually a male or not? Now _that_ turned a lot of heads, including Ganondorf's. A sudden wave of brawlers made its way towards the blue bird.

" Hey! I bet 40$ Marth is a girl!"

" I bet 10$ that he's a guy."

"I bet my desert for 2 weeks , that Marth is a girl!"

This kind of talk continued until the match between Zelda, Falco, and Marth, was finished. It took a while but Zelda took down both of them. Marth was the first of them to come out of the arena, which then followed Falco and Zelda, happily whispering to each other.

Marth looked around; it looked like their fight was the last one to finish. He also saw everyone suspiciously eyeing him, feeling most awkward and tired he slinked out to his room.

Reaching the second highest level of the Smash mansion he still felt like he was being watched, Marth speed up and started to study the surrounding area, no one was there. "Strange." He thought, " I must be paranoid."

Marth arrived at his room when he opened to door to find he was rooming with Link and

Pit.

" Should I be happy or mad about this arrangement?" Marth thought aloud, thinking of that afternoon. He quietly dismissed that thought and decided to forget about that afternoon and act normally

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a second and studied the room, nothing he was aware of needed to be changed. In the room, stood 1 bunk bed and 1 normal bed. A few posters were already hung up on the turquoise and white striped wall. Beside each bed there was a bed stand, each one had a mirror on top of it, one bed stand next to the right side of the normal bed and, one on the left side of the bunk and another one on the right side of the bunk.

" Perfect, he thought happily, he liked this room. Why it was even customized for the three brawlers, green and blue was like Link and him, (although he did not understand why they couldn't have 3 colours to represent 3 brawlers, but he ignored it) and white for Pit. Three bed stands for three brawlers. Everything that was needed and couldn't be brought was already here. He liked it. Greatly satisfied he sat on his bed and laid his back against the pillows.

~~~~~*****000000*****~~~~

" So how much did you bet?" Link asked Zelda.

" 25$, how about you?"

"40$." He proudly stated.

" Link, do you even have that much?" She asked jested. Link's face dimmed a little.

" Well… no… but I will." His lips curved into a smile at the thought of the money. Zelda sighed at that.

" But what if 'he' really is just a girly man/guy?" Link asked himself worriedly

" Well you shouldn't of bet that much, come to think of it, do you even have any money?" Zelda questioned him.

" A liiiiiittle bit" Link took his pointer finger and his thumb to give Zelda a "picture" of how little. Zelda mentally face-palmed herself.

" Well, at least you don't have to really worry about it, I'm POSITIVE our he is a she."

" I hope to god your right… I'm so POOR." Link dramatically flung his arms above his head.

Zelda started to walk away as she realized something.

" Wait, who are you roomed with? "

" hmmm… I dunno, let's find out." He shrugged as he lead the way towards his room.

Gannondorf kneeled down by his suitcase, taking out all his alchemy-related items out. He smirked at the possible outcome of his experimenting.

After taking out all things needed, he started to lay them out on a long table; connecting tubes to bottles and setting test tubes on racks. He started to ponder at what he needed, but he needed to think fast, for there wasn't much time left. He looked at the clock in his room and began.

~!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!~

Link opened the door to his room as he saw _**Marth's stuff**_ laying on the ground, he quickly shut the door and pulled Zelda to the side.

" Do you know what this means?" He whispered loudly.

He cut her off before she could speak. " It means I have an advantage to find out whether Marth's a guy or girl."

Zelda made a mental note to teach link some common sense.

" Link." He babbled on.

" Link." He still refused to stop babbling. Zelda, as a last resort, pinched him by his ear and dragged him over to a sofa near the room.

" You've _already _made your bet, Even if you do find out if Marth is a guy or a girl, it won't matter. You've already put your money on the line." She let go of Links ear, to find it droop like his opposite ear.

"Butthat'snotfaibutbutbut…" He mumbled under his breath.

" Link, that's enough, I will see you at dinner? Yes?" Zelda asked to cheer him up.

" Yeah, I geuss," His ears perked up a little at the mention of food. " You know me, can't miss a meal." Link and Zelda parted ways, just to fine Link running back to Zelda.

" Butwhatif-" Zelda shot him a look that could make even Snake cringe.

" Link." No words were said after that as Link walked back to his room.

Link slowly opened the door to his room, thoughts running through his head as he just stood in the doorway, with the door open.

" Are you… Okay?" Marth asked awkwardly. Link snapped "awake"

" ! Ummm… Yeah back to alive – mode." He said like he was just caught peeping. He walked slowly through the door and looked at the room.

" So the angel- dude-kid is rooming with us." He shrugged his shoulders and choose the normal bed and settled down there.

" Guess the kid's going to have to take the top bunk." Link thought aloud.

"Yup I guess so." Pit walked in and said. He too, paused to take a look at the room.

" I like the colour scheme." He stated as he walked over to the bunk, and climbed to the top bunk.

" So whens dinner?" Link asked

" It should be at 7."Marth said looking at his schedule. Link nodded as he looked at the clock. It was 6 : 49. Link sighed as he pat his stomach a few times.

The three of them awkwardly laid on their beds, until Link, for the 5th time looked to check the time, stated loud and clear.

"All right! Dinner here I come!" As he jumped out of bed and bounced through the door.

Pit and Marth stared at each other and followed.

~0*0*0*0*0*0*0~

Gannondorf looked at the clock as he finished his strange dust and liquid. The clock read 6:57, 'Right on time' He thought. He hurried down stairs to the kitchen as he hid the dust and liquid into his cape.

Just as a few Brawler were arriving Gannondorf hurried into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator to find containers of every kind, all from the brawlers who brought food; looking for one of Marth's containers. Finding a light blue container labeled " Marth " in a fancy script; It was obvious, Gannondorf was happy, extremely happy.

He opened the container and sprinkled the transparent dust on into it and left the kitchen.

" Yes! Pizza!" Ness exclaimed, He and Lucas gave each other a high five of happiness.

" What is… Pizza?" Marth asked Ike, Ike shrugged as he saw drinks in the corner.

"Drink?" He asked, Marth smiled, 'finally at least someone was talking to him'

Not recognizing any of the drinks, he shrugged and just thought of the simplest drink he knew of.

" Ummm.. Water will be fine." Ike gave a nod a left to get a drink. He arrived at the drink table to find… Gannondorf? Handing out drinks. He looked at him suspiciously, as he told him what drinks he needed. Gannondorf retreated to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but as soon as he got into the kitchen he took out the clear liquid and dumped it into the glass along with the water. He came back out of the kitchen and gave the glass to Ike and started pouring some grape juice for Ike. ( It reminds him of wine )

Ike wondered back to Marth and gave him his water

"Thank you." Marth said thankfully as he smiled. Maybe his time here wasn't going to be that bad; at least he had one friend.

"Cheese Pizza! Everyone who wants CHEESE PIZZA! Come and get it!" One of the "cooks" yelled through the window. Half of the brawlers went up and got pizza.

" SAUSAGE PIZZA! Everyone who want Sausage Pizza, C'mon up and get it!" Another yelled.

Ike and a few other brawlers went up. Ike started to come back to the table but stopped when he heard.

" THREE MEAT PIZZA, C'MON UP AND GET IT!"

That made Ike turn around and get more. That made Marth laugh a little.

" Vegetarian pizza… You know what do you if you want this kind of pizza."

Marth stood up and started walking towards the table handing out food. As he arrived he noted that despite the look of it, it smelled AMAZING.

He went back to the table, sat down and took a bite. IT didn't just smell amazing it TASTED AMAZING. He wasn't the only one that thought that, Ike did too, He had already devoured his two pieces, and was going to get more. He came back with four more pieces, two were sausage and the other two were three meat. Marth was not surprised. They sat in , somewhat silence as the ate. The only sounds were Ike stuffing his mouth and Marth's quiet chewing.

Dinner ended and Marth was feeling extremely tired, but he had no idea why. Today's brawl wasn't tiring and he hadn't done anything strenuous. So why was he tired? He brushed that question aside and trudged upstairs to his room, and without brushing his teeth, or changing, he blacked out on his bed.

~~~~****~~~~~**0000***~~~~

Morning came as Marth woke up, he headed to the shower, and as he undressed himself he saw himself in the mirror.

" HOLY MOTHER OF GOD." Was all he could say. He poked his chest, that now had two squishy orbs.

"It's squiiishy…." 'He' whined. He jumped, they jiggled. Marth felt 'his' face screw up. "and they jiggle…" He tried to calm himself, but he just couldn't get over the fact that somehow, he had turned into a girl. "This is _not _happening." Marth told 'himself' in disbelief

" Maybe if I take a nice cold shower it'll clear up…"

The water flushed his face, and cleared up his thinking. He washed himself, still trying to ignore the feminine features that now stuck to his body. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself and looked in the mirror. "They're still there." 'He' spat venomously. He searched the cupboard and looked for some gauze to wrap his now bumpy chest with. Luckily, he found some and wrapped it as tight as possible. He put on his armor and clothes and looked in the mirror one last time, he still looked like himself, so that was good. He sighed and walked out. He looked at the clock it was already 8. Breakfast! He hurried downstairs as he greeted Ike, who gave a nod in response.

It was actually rather quiet in the dining hall in the morning. Looks like everyone was still a bit drowsy

Everyone ate in almost silence, only a few peeps were heard.

Breakfast finished and Brawls were already staring up. Ike, Link and Peach were up first. Then Fox, Ness, and Sonic went up. Finally he was up, he was brawling against Gannondorf, Mr. Game and Watch, and the Ice Climbers. This was going to be interesting, a 4 person brawl, well actually 5 person brawl.

Marth first started off battling Mr. Game and Watch, but then ended with Gannondorf, who ultimately blew him off the stage… 4 times.

Marth exited the stadium , feeling humiliated and beaten, but what he really didn't notice was that his shirt was ripped and was falling off, as he entered the resting area he didn't even notice that all eyes were on him until one brawler shouted out.

" I KNEW IT! I knew it I knew it I knew it! PAY UP!"

Marth was confused what had he known? What in the world was happening? Did it have anything to him, he searched himself. His chest was showing…

" It's not what you think!" He shouted, all eyes were on him once again.

" I'm really a guy! I'm just not sure why I am in a feminine state right now." He cried out.

"Tell that to your BOOBS" Someone else shouted out. Marth's face flushed.

"But-" He tried to say.

" I don't care Marth is a girl! So I want my money!"

"That's right!"

"Me too!" There was a mass panic amongst the bidders, so big that no one noticed that the brawl had just finished.

Gannondorf saw the grouping and smirked evilly, Ike noticed that and walked over to him.

" You did that didn't you?" Ike asked him causally.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stated

" You turned Marth into a girl. You started the betting."

" I didn't start it, I just ended it" Gannondorf said proudly.

"So how'd you do it?"

"Mixed a few thing and sprinkled a few things" Gannondorf was so high off his victory of both the brawl and the betting he didn't even notice Ike slyly getting the info he needed from him on a tape recorder.

~~~~~*****0000-0000*****~~~~~~

"C'mon you HAVE to tell them I'm really a guy." Marth begged.

"I could, but what help what that do? I have no proof" Said the Master hand as he sighed.

"Now you do." Ike appeared in the door way. He set the tape recorder on the table.

Marth smiled in glee, for he finally had proof that he was a guy.

~~~~**()()()()()()***~~

Link grinned like a mad man as he was handed the money.

"Ha-ha I knew it!" Link danced around the rest area, creating an atmosphere of glee. When suddenly from the speakers, came an announcement , and it was playing Ike's conversation

``***()()()()()(**~~~~

" You did that didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" You turned Marth into a girl. You started the betting."

" I didn't start it, I just ended it"

"So how'd you do it?"

"Mixed a few thing and sprinkled a few things"

~~**()()()()()()()()***~~~~

Gannondorf gasped in horror.

"How?" He snarled.

"IKE."

" Ahaaaa… I knew it!"

" Hey give me my money back!"

" Gannondork! You JERK!"

The panic started again.

The speakers came on again.

" Oh and Gannondorf, you have clean up duty for the next week." Master Hand's voice came as a an angel of death to Gannondorf.

Clean up? Gannondorf hated cleaning, he was no maid, but he would get his laughs again as he remembered Marth's container…

Gannondorf let out and evil laugh while he swept.

~~~~***()()()()()()()()()()()()(0)***~~~~~

Hope y'all liked it!

REVIEW!


End file.
